


Loyal Service

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [12]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euphemia has many strong beliefs, including some about loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Service

Euphemia merely watched, calmly and regally as a princess should, while Suzaku descended from the Lancelot, debriefed with Lloyd and Cecile, and went through the standard physical tests. But as soon as he spotted her and approached, she grabbed him by the arm and boldly dragged him off.

Before he could question her, she said: "My dear knight, you must be yearning for a warm shower and a soft bed after such gruesome exercise."

"Y - yes, your highness," Suzaku stuttered. His eyes bulged when she dragged him personally into the facility’s bathroom. "But Euphie!"

She turned, expression soft yet determined. "Think about it this way, Suzaku. Loyal service goes both ways."

Her hand hovered inquiringly over his cheek. Suzaku nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
